


Birth of Harmony

by Ignis16



Series: Thwarted Traditions AU [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, I think you can guess who the non-tagged characters are, I'll explain later on another one-shot, They are 11 and just meeting so, crush? puppy love? something like that I guess, kinda Harmony?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis16/pseuds/Ignis16
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were known for being the best of friends. But before the friendship, there should have been a meeting, don't you think? Well, it all started on Platform 9 3/4 when their respective parents took them to take the Hogwarts Express...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Petunia Evans Dursley/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Thwarted Traditions AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534601
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	1. The Platform

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm... How the hell am I called here again?... Ah yes, I'm Ignis16! This... My first fanfic, so constructive criticism is more than welcome! Just...please be gentle! I want to thank both the betas that proof read this for me, Elwyn and Bonsly, thank you so much guys! Now, without more dilation, on with the story!

_ September 1st, 1991, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾, King’s Cross station, London _

“Mum, dad, come on! We’ll miss the train!” Whined an 11-year old boy with black, messy hair and bright green eyes.

The redheaded woman behind him, his mother, Lily Potter, laughed at her son’s enthusiasm. 

“Harry, you know that me and your father are professors. Even if we missed the train, which we won’t since its barely 10 AM, you would still make it to Hogwarts on time!” She said amusedly. Who would have thought that her son would be so happy about going to school?

Harry’s father, James, was also smirking at his son’s eagerness, “Lily, let him be,” he said to his wife, “he just wants to see if he has the same luck as his dad and meets the love of his life in the train.” He said, his smirk turning mischievous.

Young Harry blushed beet red, “T-that’s not it!” He stuttered, “I-I’m just excited to see the castle, that’s all!” He huffed and looked away as his Mum started to giggle..

At the same time this was happening, a bushy haired girl, just as eager as young Harry, was in the muggle side of King’s Cross station, looking for the entrance to the platform.

“Mum, dad, hurry up!” She said to her parents, “I don’t want to miss the train!”

“Hermione, sweetie,” Her Mum said, partly amused, “Professor McGonagall said that the train didn’t depart until 11, it’s barely 10 so calm down, there’s no need to hurry!”

Hermione’s Dad chuckled from his wife’s side. They both knew that their daughter was eager to learn everything possible about this new world that had opened up to her.

Hermione, for her part, just kept walking and looking for platforms 9 and 10 so she could finally start her journey in the magical world.

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

“Harry,” James said kneeling in front of his son, “I want you to have this.” And with that he presented his son with two things.

One was a silvery cloak that had been in their family for generations. The other, a blank piece of parchment.

“Umm, Dad,” Harry started dubiously, exchanging a glance with his snowy owl, Hedwig, suspecting his Dad may be trying to prank him, “the Cloak I get, and thank you so much for it. But what is the parchment for?”

James for his part only smirked, pulled out his wand and placed its tip against the parchment, before saying a phrase that Harry had only heard in his family’s stories of their years in Hogwarts.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” James Potter said, nostalgia heavy in his voice, and watched as the fruit of his and his friends’ efforts unfolded before his son’s eyes.

“This, Harry,” started James, “is the secret behind some of the Marauders’ best escapes from their professors.”

Harry was looking down in wonder. What before was a blank piece of parchment, now proclaimed in bold letters at the top... 

“_ Messrs Moony, Padfoot, Howler and Prongs _

_ Along with Mmes. Artemis, Freya, Bastet, Athena, and Sphinx _

_ Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers _

_ are proud to present _

_ THE MARAUDER'S MAP” _

“Wait,” said Harry once his mind cleared a bit, "those are you!” He exclaimed, “I recognise how you call each other! Auntie Bella is Freya, mum is Artemis, auntie Cissy is Athena, auntie Tuni is Sphinx, and auntie Amelia is Bastet, while you and uncles Remi, Siri, and Reg are Moony, Padfoot, Howler, and Prongs!”

James chuckled a bit. “Yes son, those are us,” he said, “we created the original map during our 5th year, this is a copy of that map, we lost the original to Filch in our 7th year. As for the nicknames, they were a symbol of pride. We gave them to each other as each of us learned how to become animagi.”

“Will I learn how to become an animagus?” Harry asked eagerly, he so loved the idea of being with all his family during the full moon nights and helping uncle Remy pass them.

James chuckled once again, his son’s eagerness was very infectious, “Of course, Harry. But I will give you an option,” he said, watching his son’s eyes widen, “you can either ask me and any of the other Marauders or your auntie Minnie for help, _ or _ you can do it like us and learn by yourself. If you ever get truly stuck though, feel free to ask us anything.” He finished with a wink.

Just as they were finishing their talk, a girl and her parents crossed the barrier between muggle King’s Cross and platform 9 ¾ .

Harry’s eyes zeroed in on her. The girl was very pretty, at least to him. She had bushy brown hair and warm brown eyes that shone with intelligence and eagerness. If this was how a crush felt, he thought, he _ loved _ having a crush.

James noticed his son’s distraction and followed his eyes, and smirked when he saw what, or better said _ who _, he was watching. It seemed his son had the same luck as him. Not even on the train and he had already found his girl!

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

Hermione and her parents had just crossed over into platform 9 ¾ when she saw him. She tried not to stare, she really did, but she kept watching him from the corner of her eye.

He had messy black hair, and bright green eyes that were shining with both intelligence, eagerness, and a hint of mischievousness. She was hooked. Her Mum had given her the _ The Talk _ earlier this year, but she didn’t expect that she would have to apply it so soon!

Still, hoping neither the boy nor her parents had seen her little blush, she turned around and hugged her mum and dad.

“I’m gonna miss you,” she said, “I’ll try to write every week, I promise.” She told them, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. She just hoped she could find friends in this new world, and maybe talk to that messy-haired boy.

“We’re gonna miss you too sweetie,” her dad said, his voice thick, “you just concentrate on your studies and doing your best. We couldn’t be prouder of you,” he told her with a smile, “now off you go, we have to get your trunk on the train still!”

She just nodded with a smile and went off towards the train, this was the start of her new life!

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

While Hermione was having her moment with her parents, young Harry had recovered from seeing such a pretty figure and was having his own goodbyes to his little sisters.

“I’m gonna miss you both so much,” he told them with tears in his eyes. His sisters meant the world to him and this would be the first time they were apart for so long, “I promise to save you both a seat until you join me at Hogwarts ok?” He asked them with a smile.

They both nodded and hugged him tightly again, they loved their big brother and didn’t want to be apart from him. The family may be living in Hogsmeade now, but that didn’t mean they weren’t gonna miss him!

James and Lily were watching with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces the goodbye between their children. They would see their twin daughters again everyday after classes, but the girls loved Harry like no other and would only be able to see him during the holidays, it would definitely be hard for them.

They both knelt before their children and wrapped their arms around them, comforting them without words.

“We will side-along you to your uncle Sirius’ house before we have to get on the train girls,” Lily told them, her voice thick and unshed tears in her eyes, “then he and auntie Amelia will bring you back home tonight, when we are back in Hogsmeade, ok?” She smiled at them. They were her baby girls and it was never easy to be apart from them for long, but now they wouldn’t even have their big brother with them.

The girls nodded and grabbed each the hand of one of their parents. James and Lily weren’t gone more than five minutes from the platform before they were back, their eyes still shiny with tears.

“Okay son,” said James trying to put on a brave face, “let’s get Hedwig and your trunk into a compartment.”

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

After his parents had settled Harry into his compartment and left to help the prefects at the front of the train, Harry set about studying the Marauder’ Map. He just couldn’t believe that they hadn’t added anything else to it since their school days.

He had just pulled out his wand and was preparing to say the Marauders’ passphrase when the door of his compartment opened, and the bushy haired girl from the platform spoke to him.

“May I sit with you?” She shyly asked him, “I don’t want to sit alone and…” She trailed off, looking at the ground. Why did she have to be so cute?!

“O-Of course,” he stuttered, “come in. I’m Harry, by the way, Harry Potter.” He told her with a smile. Was he blushing? Why was he blushing?!

She smiled brightly at him and sat across from him.

“I’m Hermione, Hermione Granger,” she said with a faint blush, why was she so cute? And why was he so tongue tied around her?! “It’s a pleasure to meet you Harry. Were you gonna practice magic?” She asked him when she noticed his wand out.

“Umm, kind of,” he said, “my parents and their friends made this during their 5th year at Hogwarts, want to see?” He asked her.

“Of course!” She answered.

With that, Harry unfolded the Marauders’ Map by himself for the first time.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” he said and, together with Hermione, they watched enthralled as the ink lines started to outline Hogwarts.

Hermione was amazed, Harry’s parents and their friends had made the first known map of Hogwarts, and it showed them everyone within the castle!

“Harry, what is this?” She asked him, pointing at the legend over the map’s name.

“Ah, yeah,” Harry said sheepishly, “my parents and their friends were pranksters during their Hogwarts years and created the map to try and avoid being caught. I actually was going to start looking for other functions they may have added in this version of the map when you came in, do you want to help?” He asked her.

“Sure!” Hermione answered happily, her eyes shining with curiosity.

And with that, a beautiful friendship began, and even though both parts were hoping for something more in the future, it didn’t mean they wouldn’t enjoy being friends for now.


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione's journey has just started! But, as they start to get comfy in their compartment, some new faces decide to introduce themselves, in their own, inimitable style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Ignis16 here again, and after a talk with some people whose names you may recognize, I've decided to make "Birth of Harmony" a multi-chaptered story that will, hopefully, encompass their whole first year! This chapter was beta-ed by the great authors Elwyn and TyrannicPuppy, thanks both of you guys for helping me with it! Also thanks to UntoldHarmony, TryHardApple, and, I don't know her handle here so I'll just call her Jabulous, for helping convince me to make it multi-chaptered!
> 
> I'll stop boring you with my pre-story ramblings and allow you to go to the story ramblings, so... ON WITH THE STORY!!!

The two friends had just started to study the map when a voice outside their compartment distracted them.

“Aw, look at that Gred,” it said in an overly saccharine tone, “two little lovebirds!”

“I see it Forge,” another, very similar voice answered in the same tone, “they are so cute!” It added, gushing.

By now, both Harry and Hermione were blushing beet red.  _ ‘Am I that obvious?’ _ Both thought at the same time.

Harry spared a look from the corner of his eye towards the door. There stood two identical redheads, maybe a couple of years older than himself, They were relatively tall, and were sporting mischievous grins on their faces; grins that were suddenly wiped away by two hands, one dark and one tanned, impacting the back of each of their heads.

“Fred, George, play nice,” said the dark-skinned girl. She was a bit shorter than the twins, with long, black hair kept neatly in many braids.

“Yeah guys,” agreed the tanned one. She had brown, shoulder-length hair kept up in a ponytail, and was around the same height as the other girl. “Don’t be mean to them,” she added playfully, before they both turned to face the compartment’s occupants.

Behind the four of them they could see a dark-skinned boy with black hair kept in dreadlocks trying to stifle his laughter

“Hi!” Chirped the darker-skinned girl, “are you two first years?” She asked them kindly.

Harry and Hermione, both still embarrassed over the twins’ teasing, could only nod.

The girl only smiled at them, “well, it’s nice to meet you then,” she said, “I’m Angelina Johnson, the other girl with me is Alicia Spinnet,” the other girl smiled and waved at them, “the two bundles of mischief that teased you are Fred and George Weasley,” here, both twins exaggeratedly bowed to them, eliciting a chuckle from Harry and a little giggle from Hermione.

Angelina giggled herself, “and the boy behind the four of us is Lee Jordan,” the dreadlocked boy nodded at them with a grin, “we’re the Gryffindor’s third year, with Alicia, the twins and I being members of the Quidditch team, while Lee is the commentator.”

“Say,” Alicia suddenly said, joining the conversation, “would you mind if we all sit with you? Your compartment is almost empty with only the two of you,“ she told them, “and our trunks are kinda heavy.” She added with a sheepish grin.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, nodded, and turned towards the older students.

“Come on in!”

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

The older students stowed their trunks and took a seat. The twins and Lee bracketing Harry while the girls bracketed Hermione.

“So,” started Lee once he was seated, “you know who we are, but we still don’t know who  _ you _ are,” he said, “you do look kinda familiar.” He added thoughtfully, looking at Harry.

“Really Lee?” Asked Alicia, “‘kinda’? He looks just like Professor James!” She said, before looking a bit more closely at Harry, “Though you have Professor Lily’s eyes.” She added after her little inspection.

Harry for his part just sighed in mock-annoyance, “you don’t know how many times I’ve heard that,” he said, shaking his head, before looking at them with a smirk.

“I’m Harry,” he told them, “Harry Potter. Both professors Potter are my parents.”

At this, Hermione’s eyes sparkled and she turned towards her new friend.

“You didn’t tell me that!” She mock-accused him.

“You didn’t ask!” Harry answered smirking, “now, why don’t you introduce yourself, Hermione?”

The bushy-haired girl just humphed, but the small smile on her face ruined its effect.

“I’m Hermione,” she said, “Hermione Granger.”

“Well, nice to meet you then, you two,” said Angelina with a smile. She already liked these two, they were just so adorable! She would have to remember to tell the twins to start a betting pool on when they would get together though.

“Say,” said Harry after a bit, “are you two the Weasley twins?” He asked Fred and George.

“Why, yes we are, Harry,” said Fred, or was it George? “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” he said innocently, “just that my parents speak about you two a lot. Mum says that you could turn down the pranks a bit, though we all know she’s teasing and trying to stifle her laughter, but Dad just says that you may be able to surpass a group of pranksters from their time at Hogwarts. ‘The Marauders’ I think he called them.”

Alicia laughed while the twins’ eyes sparkled.

“Now you’ve done it,” said the tanned girl between giggles, “those two haven’t stopped praising the Marauders since around October of our first year!”

“Really?” Harry asked surprised before turning towards the twins, “how did you find out about them? Did my Dad tell you about them?”

“No,” said one of the twins, still awestruck at being compared to their idols, before shaking himself and continuing, “we had been caught by Filch and were in his office when Peeves made a mess down the corridor and he had to leave the office,” he said, “Fred and I used the opportunity to go through his ‘Confiscated and Highly Dangerous’ drawer when we found a piece of parchment,” he told them, getting more into telling the story, “we knew we didn’t have time to go through the full drawer so just took the parchment and left the office.”

While George was talking, Fred was going through their trunks looking for something, finally finding it as his twin finished the tale.

“It took us a month to get it to open,” Fred said, “I think we frustrated them, because Freya started to give us hints.”

It was just at this moment that both twins noticed what was in Harry’s hand. They started to look back and forth between the open Map the young Potter had in his hand, and the blank parchment in Fred’s.

“Ho-How do you have one?” Asked George, completely gobsmacked while his twin just impersonated a fish, opening and closing his mouth over and over.

During the whole tale, Harry had been putting the pieces together and grew more and more surprised as he understood just  _ how _ the twins knew about the Marauders. Fred pulling out the blank piece of parchment had sealed the deal.

“You found the original,” he whispered.

“The original?” Asked Fred, having regained the ability of speech.

“A-As I told Hermione before you guys arrived,” Harry started, “my parents, uncles and aunts made the map during their 5th year. They made this copy for me to take to Hogwarts and Dad gave it to me in the platform.”

“Your parents are Marauders?!” The twins asked, almost shouting with glee.

“I knew it was weird that you two were almost never caught!” Said amusedly a female voice from the compartment door.

The whole group looked towards the hallway, where both James and Lily Potter were standing, amused smiles on their faces.

“You really were a prankster, Professor Lily?” Asked Angelina, she couldn’t believe that her young professor had been a prankster.

“Oh, she  _ is _ a prankster,” answered James with a smirk, an identical one now on Harry’s face, “Artemis here could be the worst out of all of us when she wanted to, to be honest.”

“Oh shush Prongs!” Said Lily with a smile, smacking her husband’s chest.

“Who were the others?” Asked the awestruck twins, they were being taught by their idols all this time! How cool was that?

James just chuckled a bit before answering.

“Now  _ that _ would be telling,” he told them, smirk still in place, “but I’ll tell you what. Lily and I will tell you all some stories about the Marauders during the year, how does that sound?”

They all were quite enthusiastic about the idea, even Hermione was interested after Harry told her the amount of research and work on advanced magics that went into their pranks.

“Well, we should get going,” said Lily, “we just came by to check on Harry during our rounds. See you all at the castle!” She told them warmly with a smile before taking James’ arms and continuing their patrol of the train.

_ ‘This year is already looking up to be extremely good.’ _ Thought Harry with a smile.

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

The group spent the rest of the journey chatting, the twins regaling the group with stories of some of their pranks, while Harry responded in kind with stories of how his family taught him how to prank, and the pranks the Marauders pulled on each other after Hogwarts.

It was hours later that both Harry and Hermione had fallen asleep next to each other. Hermione was snuggled in Harry’s side, her head resting on his chest while Harry had an arm around her shoulders, his Map and wand on his lap.

Angelina was just looking at them with a silly smile on her face, they were just too cute! But she knew she had to wake them up, they were near the station now and they needed to change after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know in the comments! Also, if you spot a mistake that both me and the betas didn't see, go right ahead and tell me! It's the only way I'll get better after all!
> 
> So, yeah, its not as fluffy, mushy Harmony as the last chapter was, but I wanted to introduce the twins, Lee and the older Chasers early on, and if I didn't include Oliver in this chapter its just because I had no idea how to write him off the Quidditch pitch!
> 
> Next chapter will be their sortings, and maybe first days of class, that I'm still debating over.
> 
> I've got nothing more to add, so I'll see you on my next story! Or the comments of other stories, who knows?!


	3. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Ignis here! And this is the latest chapter for this story! I'm so sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out, and I have to admit that I don't know when the next one will come out (this is also true for HND...sorry) but honestly? I think from now on I won't try and keep to a posting schedule, it takes the fun out of writing and makes it seem as another assignment for school. Anyway, this chapter was betaed by Tyrannic_Puppy, so many thanks to him!
> 
> Anyway, these are not the ramblings you're looking for, those come after the line separator, so...ON WITH THE STORY!!!

The two kids waved at their older friends when they parted ways after getting off the train, the twins promising to save them a seat.

“Harry!” They heard two voices call from from behind them, and turning they came face to face with a relatively pudgy boy a bit shorter than Harry himself, and a redheaded girl around Hermione’s height.

“Neville, Susan! Where have you been?” Asked Harry with a grin.

“We could ask you the same!” Came the redhead’s sassy reply, “and who’s your friend?”

“Oh, right! Hermione, these are Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones, two friends of mine. Neville, Susan, this is Hermione Granger, we met on the train.”

Their introduction was cut short by a deep voice coming from their right.

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!” Came the call. Looking towards the source of the voice, Hermione got her first glimpse at the biggest man she had ever seen.

Calling him tall would be an understatement. He was at least twice the height of an average man, at five times as wide. He had wild, long black hair and beard that covered most of his face.

She heard Harry chuckle beside her. “We better get a move on,” he said, “we don’t want to make everyone late now, do we?”

“Harry,” the bushy haired girl whispered in his ear, prompting a light pink dusting on his cheeks, as they neared the huge man, “do you know who he is?”

“Y-yeah,” the boy stammered, flustered at the girl’s proximity, “that’s Hagrid, the Keeper of the Keys, Groundskeeper and Assistant Care of Magical Creatures Professor.” He told her.

“Hey Hagrid!” Said the group, coming to stand before the half-giant.

“‘Arry, Susan and Neville! It’s good to see ye,” Hagrid said, grinning, “and who’s yer new friend?”

“Hagrid, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, Hagrid.” Harry managed the introductions.

“It’s nice to meet ye, Hermione,” He said to the bushy haired girl, before calling in a louder voice, “is everyone here? Then let’s get movin’! And watch yer steps!” He called, starting to walk forward.

“That’s Hagrid for you,” chuckled Susan, “a kinder man you wouldn’t find, but he can be a bit absent minded sometimes.”

“Come on, everyone is already walking.” Said Neville, starting to follow Hagrid.

“Neville! Wait up!” Said the redhead, catching up to him.

Hermione watched, dumbfounded, as the redhead caught up to the blonde boy. “Are they dating or something?” She asked Harry, turning towards and looking slightly up at her new friend.

“Not that I know of,” he shrugged, “but they sure do act the part sometimes. Now c’mon, we don’t want to be left behind.” He said.

They caught up to the other two, walking side by side with them.

Suddenly, Hermione slipped on some of the moss-covered rocks, falling forwards. Her fall was stopped by a pair of arms coming around her waist. Turning, she became lost on a pair of bright green eyes, subconsciously wondering why her face felt so hot all of a sudden.

“C-careful.” Stammered Harry, feeling his own face blush, _ ‘why does she have to be so cute? And why am I blushing so much today?!’ _ He questioned in his mind.

“Thanks.” Said the bushy haired girl absently, still looking into Harry’s eyes, before shaking herself and taking a hold of his right arm, “s-so I don’t fall again.” She said, her blush deepening.

“R-right.” Harry agreed, his face becoming redder than his Mum’s hair.

Susan watched this, smirking like the cat that ate the canary. _ ‘So much teasing material!’ _ She thought to herself, rubbing her hands in her glee.

Neville took it upon himself to bring her back to Earth. “Susan, I know what you’re thinking,” he said, looking at the girl, “are you sure it would be a good idea to tease Harry? You remember what happened last time, don’t you?” He asked, an eyebrow raised in doubt.

The redhead shivered, yes, she did remember. It was hard to forget it, considering it had taken her hair a week to turn back to its normal color.

They kept on walking for several minutes, until they came to a stop in front of a fleet of small boats. “No more than four to a boat!” They were told by Hagrid before they boarded.

The four exchanged a look, shrugged and boarded the boat closest to Hagrid’s.

“Everyone ready?” Asked Hagrid, “okay then, Forwar’!” He called, tapping his boat with his wand, and making the whole fleet start to move.

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

“Ye should be having yer first view of the castle right about now.” They heard Hagrid say, just in time for them to turn around and see the brightly lit school.

Hermione stared in awe at the beautiful sight, until she heard Harry softly chuckle. She turned a questioning look towards him at that.

“Sorry, it’s just, they make the castle look like this only for this night every year.” He answered her unasked question, still chuckling.

“Really?” Asked Hermione, “how do you know?”

“My family lives in Hogsmeade, and every year, my sisters and I stood outside the house and watched as the castle light up as the night fell.” He told her, a wistful smile on his face.

“You miss them?” The bushy haired girl asked him.

“A lot. It’s the first time we’ll be apart from each other for so long,” Harry said, closing his eyes and turning away from the castle, “anyway, how much longer do you think it’s gonna take to get there?” He asked.

Just as he said this, they heard Hagrid speak. “Watch yer heads!” He said as the boats arrived at the entrance of a tunnel, vines that troubled no-one but the large man hanging low from its top. Soon after that, the small fleet arrived at a dock.

Harry and Neville helped the girls out of the boat, and, once Hagrid had gotten out of his own, the new first years followed the half-giant up a set of stone stairs that led to a big wooden door.

Hagrid knocked three times, and the door was opened by a small, white haired man.

“The firs’ years, Prof’ssor Flitwick.” The half giant told the small man, now identified as one of the Charms Professors, and dueling champion, Filius Flitwick.

“Thank you Hagrid!” Said the jovial professor, “I’ll see you inside in a bit! Now, come in, come in!”

The first years did as told, entering a relatively small room with just two doors, the one behind them, and one in front of them.

“Welcome to Hogwarts!” He said, now addressing the students, “the Welcoming Feast will begin in a bit, but first, you will have to be sorted into your House! Be it either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Your House here at Hogwarts will be something akin to your family, though that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t try to make friends from the other three, each House compliments the others, after all! Now, wait here, I’ll go see if they are ready for you and come pick you up, I won’t be long!” He told them, before leaving through the door in front of them.

“I can’t believe they allow those two half-breeds to teach here.” Drawled a voice from somewhere in the multitude.

“Ugh, I had forgotten he was our age.” Groaned Neville.

“You know who that was?” Asked Hermione, “and what did he mean by half-breeds?”

“To answer your first question, yes, we know who he is, Theodore Nott, son of a pureblood bigot and Death Eater. And he meant that both Hagrid and Uncl- _ Professor _Flitwick aren’t fully human. Hagrid is a half-giant while Professor Flitwick is half-goblin. I wouldn’t be surprised if he next says-” Harry’s explanation was cut off by the same voice.

“Or those two mudbloods and the blood-traitors.”

Harry’s whole countenance changed drastically at that. His expression became stony, and Hermione was sure she saw his eyes _ glow _ an eerie green for a moment.

“You like to act all high and mighty, _ Nott, _ ” came Harry’s ice-cold voice, “but do you forget that the common House of Nott is _ nothing _ compared to the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Black? It would do you well to remember that those two muggle borns you insulted are either a member of one of the Houses, or the future Lady of the other, while the ‘blood-traitors,’ as you so eloquently put it, are the same, either a member of one, or the future _ Lord _ of the other. You wouldn’t want the House of Potter to declare blood-feud on your House for such an insult to its future Lady now, would you?” He hissed, slowly walking towards the now-shaking boy, until they were face-to-face.

“Now he’s done it,” whispered Susan while her cousin walked towards the boy, shaking her head, “Harry only starts talking House politics when someone _ really _ pisses him off.”

“I’m pretty sure Harry has just found his first prank victim now too,” added Neville, “Nott just insulted practically his whole family after all.”

“I would tend to agree with mister Potter on that, mister Nott,” came Professor Flitwick’s voice from the door, his wand in his hand and a frown on his face, “once you are sorted, that will be 75 points from your House, and detention with mister Filch,” said the half-goblin, “now, if you would all follow me?”

The Professor led them inside the Great Hall. Looking up, they could see the night sky overhead. “It's even prettier than _ Hogwarts: a History _ made it out to be." Whispered Hermione, still looking up.

Their attention was brought back down by Professor Flitwick placing down a stool in front of them, a tattered old hat on top of it. Behind the stool, they could see the head table and four pedestals, situated behind some of the professors, and aligned to each of the house tables.

The pedestal behind a plump, kind faced witch and aligned to the Hufflepuff table had a golden goblet on top of it. The Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. It had been donated to the school by Hepzibah Smith after she had bought another founder’s relic. “They are better off being displayed at their original owners’ school.” She had claimed 

Then, aligned to the Ravenclaw table and behind an empty chair, they assumed it would be Professor Flitwick’s, the pedestal held a silver diadem with an eagle design, the eagle’s wings holding a blue gem. Ravenclaw’s Diadem. It had been found by an explorer by the name of Xenophilius Lovegood during one of his expeditions to Albania, and decided to bring it back to its true home in the castle. That day was the first time in living memory that anyone had seen the Grey Lady smile.

After that, behind a young, strict looking witch and aligned to the Slytherin table, the pedestal held a small necklace. Slytherin’s Locket. It had been donated by Hepzibah Smith after she bought it, along with the Cup of Hufflepuff, so it could be displayed to the younger generations.

It was the one between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that intrigued the four the most. Behind James Potter, the Gryffindor pedestal was empty, waiting for its relic to be found and placed atop it, but the Sword of Gryffindor was yet to be found.

“Abbott, Hannah!” Their attention was brought back once again by Flitwick’s voice. The Sorting, had begun.

“Hufflepuff!” The Hat called after a couple of seconds, to cheers from the House of the badgers.

“No matter if we end up in different Houses, we will always be friends, okay?” Said Harry, looking at the other three around here.

“Of course we will!” Agreed Neville, Hermione and Susan nodding along.

“Bones, Susan!” They heard the call.

“Well, here goes nothing.” Sighed the redhead before walking forwards.

The Hat was placed on her head, and it lowered until the brim was covering her eyes.

“Well, well,” she heard his voice in her mind, “young miss Bones! I still remember your parents well. But we’re not here to talk about the past, are we? No, we’re here to talk about the future, _ your _ future to be more precise. Now, where to put you?” The Hat said thoughtfully, “I see bravery, wit and loyalty.”

“Please,” she said in her mind, “we both know where Harry will end up on, could you sort me with him? I would prefer to be with my cousin.”

“Just the fact you asked tells me you have what is needed for that, my dear,” said the Hat, “GRYFFINDOR!” He called aloud, prompting cheering from the red and gold table.

The Sorting went on for a bit, until they came to the Gs.

“Granger, Hermione!” The half-goblin called, grinning to himself when he saw the bushy haired girl hug young Harry before walking forwards. _ ‘I’ll have to place my bet on the pool soon.’ _

Hermione sat on the stool and flattened her hair a bit so the Hat could come down easier.

“Hmm, another hard one,” hummed the Hat, “you remind me a lot of Lily and Petunia, young lady! You could fit in any of the houses!”

“Please,” the girl whispered, “place me with my friend. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” She said.

“Very well, miss Granger,” the Hat agreed, “GRYFFINDOR!” He shouted before being taken off the girl’s head.

Hermione walked towards her table, a smile breaking out on her face when she saw Angelina and Alicia patting a seat in between them, Susan sitting on Angelina’s other side.

“Told you we would save you a seat!” Said the twins, sitting across from her, an empty space in between them.

The sorting went on, and soon they came to the Ls

“Longbottom, Neville!” Called the Professor.

“Wish me luck Harry.” He said, before walking towards the stool.

“Oh, this one will be fast!” He heard the Hat say once he was on his head, “you are both loyal and brave, but I can see you want to be with your friends, so…GRYFFINDOR!” The Hat said, the last part shouted aloud.

Neville quickly went to his table and sat beside Susan, Hermione introducing them to the older group. They quickly refocused on the Sorting though, waiting for their missing friend.

The Sorting kept going. Nott was sorted into Slytherin, putting the green and silver house in negative numbers thanks to his stunt before the Sorting, and a pair of twins were separated into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor just before it was Harry’s turn.

“Ah, mister Potter! It’s good to finally see yo!” Said the Hat inside the boy’s head.

“Don’t exaggerate Hat, you saw me last Christmas.” The green-eyed boy retorted

“There’s a difference, kid, between seeing you like that, and seeing you like this,” the Hat told him, “now, I can see potential to all four houses…” The Hat trailed off, “but we both know where you belong,” he added after letting Harry sweat a bit, “GRYFFINDOR!”

Harry was standing up from the stool, but right before he took the Hat off, something fell on his head from inside it.

“Ouch, what the…?” He said, _ now _ taking off the Hat and placing his hand inside it, he pulled out whatever had hit his head.

The hall grew quiet. In Harry’s hands was a beautifully made long sword. Red gems decorated its hilt, and there was a name engraved on the blade, _ Godric Gryffindor. _

“I thought it was about time for this to be found, don’t you?” Asked the Hat cheekily.

Harry simply nodded, dumbstruck, took the sword in both his hands and walked towards his father, presenting the last missing founder’s relic to him.

James took the ancient blade from his son’s hands and placed it on the pedestal behind him, the sword taking a point-down position and floating some centimeters in the air.

“I guess this merits a celebration, don’t you think so, headmistress?” Asked James, turning a smirk towards his godmother.

“I agree with you on that, Professor Potter. Now, why don’t you go sit at your table, mister Potter?” She said.

Harry nodded and went to sit between the twins, who both pounded him on the back.

“Don’t think anyone will top that sorting!” Said Fred laughingly.

That was all that was needed to break the tension and for the Sorting to continue. Not many students were left, though there was one that didn’t want to accept the Hat’s decision.

“I’m no slimy snake!” Shouted Ron Weasley, “I told you to put me in Gryffindor!”

“There’s a big difference between asking and demanding young man!” Said the Hat, “had you asked, I would have considered it, but your ambition overtook everything else!”

“Uh oh, someone’s gonna get a Howler when mum finds out,” whispered George.

“Why? He has no real control over where he’s sorted?” Asked Hermione.

“That’s our Mum for you. Dad wouldn’t mind, mind you, our Gran through his side was a Slytherin, but Mum is quite bigoted against them.” Said Fred, shaking his head.

“Slytherin got a bad reputation about twenty years ago,” explained Harry at Hermione’s confused look, “most of Voldemort’s followers came from their House, and now a lot of narrow-minded people, no offence guys, say that Slytherin only spouts out Dark wizards and witches.”

“I don’t belong in Slytherin! I’m not a Dark wizard!” Shouted Ron, demonstrating Harry’s point.

“Mister Weasley!” Came headmistress McGonagall’s cry, “that will be 50 points from Slytherin for your last comment! Now go sit at your table so we can continue!”

After Ron sulked towards the Slytherin table, the last student was sorted, and Blaise Zabini made his way towards the same table.

“If I could have your attention.” Said the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, standing up.

“To our First Years, welcome to Hogwarts, and to all our returning students, welcome back. As you can see behind a couple of your professors, we will have some company here at the castle.” She said, indicating the pair.

“They are heir Lykos Noctus Ignis Dracul...” she said, indicating the young man standing behind Bellatrix. He was tall, around 6’7’’, with long, chestnut hair, forest green eyes and creamy skin. He was wearing a black robe with red details on his sleeves and the borders of the hood. On his back, two japanese swords could be seen, and from what they could see of his body under the robe, he had training with them.

“...And heiress Mary Rose Jezzebel Ignis Dracul…” she indicated the young woman behind Lily. She was tall, not taller than her companion, but still pretty tall, at around 6’2’’, with the same hair color as the man, just much longer, past her knees and kept up in a ponytail, forest green eyes and creamy skin, her face was beautiful and unmarred. Just like her companion, she was dressed in black robes with red details on the sleeves and borders of the hood. On her hips were a pair of daggers, and from what could be seen from her, admittedly voluptuous, body, she, too, knew how to use them.

“...as I hope you can clearly see, they are twins, and they will be with us for the next seven years, helping and learning from the different professors while studying for their masteries,” she told the students, “also, I would like to remind of returning students, and inform our first years, that mister Filch has a list of banned items in his office, and that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden,” she told them seriously, before smiling once again, “now, without further ado, let the feast begin!”

They were eating and getting to know their new classmates, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar and Sally-Anne Perks, when a silver head popped up from under one of the plates, startling the surrounding group.

“Why, hello there! How are you?” The head said, turning around to look at the first years, “welcome to Gryffindor!”

“Hello, Sir Nicholas! How have you been?” Said Harry, recognizing the ghost.

“Kind of down, to be honest with you, young Harry. Once again, my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied.” Sir Nicholas said, taking a seat beside Neville.

“Wait, how do you two know each other?” Asked Hermione, looking between her friend and the ghost.

“Most of my family works here at the castle,” explained the raven-haired boy, “Mum, Dad, auntie Bella, auntie Tuni, auntie Cissy and uncle Remus work here as professors, and auntie Minnie is the headmistress, so we have been spending Christmas up here for a while now.” He shrugged, a small smile on his face, before turning back towards the ghost, “have Lady Helena and the Baron solved their differences yet.”

Sir Nicholas chuckled before answering the question. “Not yet, no,” he answered mirthfully, “personally, I think the Baron is quite scared of trying again. Last time he received a good kick to his family jewels for his trouble.” He said with a small wince.

“Wait, what trouble? And who’s Lady Helena? And how did she kick him, aren’t you incorporeal?” Asked Susan, confused.

“Lady Helena is the Grey Lady, she and the Baron have had differences for centuries now, not surprising when you consider that it was he who killed her,” explained Sir Nicholas, pausing to let his words sink in, “and for you we may be incorporeal, yes, but for others on the same plane of existence as us, not quite.” He finished his explanation, to winces from all the males around.

“Excuse me, may we sit with you?” Suddenly came a female voice from behind Alicia.

Turning, they saw one of the two twin siblings standing there, a small smile on her face.

“Sure, but, you said _ we _, where’s your brother?” Asked Alicia, looking at the young woman.

The green-eyed brunette just chuckled. “Look behind Harry.” She told them.

Sure enough, towering over the raven-haired boy was the girl’s twin brother, a small smirk on his face.

“Hi Lykos,” said Harry without even turning around, he knew better than to doubt that Lykos could appear behind him without being seen until pointed out, “you two could have told me you would be here.”

Rose smirked a bit at that. “True, but where would the fun in that be, little brother?” She asked him.

“Ok, and how do _ you _ know each other? And what do you mean ‘little brother’?” Asked Hermione, looking between the Ignis twins and Harry.

“The year my parents started Hogwarts, their parents started something similar to what they are doing now, add to that that their Dad has known mine for a long time and, well, they are quite close family to me and my sisters.” Explained Harry.

“We actually were there the day Harry was born, and it was our Dad who introduced the Marauders to the noble art of pranking,” said Rose, looking at the bushy haired girl.

They continued chatting until the headmistress called for the end of the feast, and sent the different Houses to their common rooms.

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

“I’m not sure having moving stairs is safe, that’s all!” Said Hermione after the prefects had left the common room.

The first and third years were sitting around the fireplace. None of them felt tired, having slept during the train ride.

“I have always thought that Lady Ravenclaw knew she _ could _ do it, but never stopped to think if she _ should _.” Agreed Harry, his hair changing color slightly to a more reddish shade.

“Ok, I think sleep is getting to me, I’m pretty sure I saw Harry’s hair change color.” Said Sally-Anne.

Neville and Susan chuckled at that while Harry blushed a bit, his hair returning to its normal, raven black coloration.

“It wasn’t sleep, Harry simply lost a bit of control over himself.” Said Susan between giggles.

“What do you mean? And why did his hair change color?” Asked Hermione, unconsciously getting closer to the boy, making his blush intensify.

“I-I’m a metamorphmagus,” said Harry, stammering thanks to his pretty friend’s closeness, “my grandma, Dorea, is a Black and has diminished metamorph abilities, she said that it wasn’t uncommon for new blood to fully reawaken the gifts.” He explained.

“Woah, any other secret abilities, Harrykins?” Asked Fred, looking at the boy.

“Well, there’s one other, Neville and Susan already know about it, too, but knowing how it’s seen here in Britain, it has to stay between us, ok?” He said, looking at the others

“You have our word, Harry.” Said Hermione, looking deeply into her friends eyes, getting lost in them and feeling her face heat up once again.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, son?” Asked a voice from the portrait frame.

Turning, they saw James and Lily standing there, small smiles on their faces.

“Dad, if we want to change people’s perception so the ability doesn’t have to be hidden anymore, shouldn’t we start somewhere?” Asked Harry, looking at him.

§In that you’re right son, everything starts with a single step after all.§ Came James’ hissed response. Beside him, Lily giggled at the students gobsmacked faces.

“Dad! I wanted to reveal it!” Mock-whined Harry.

“You’re parselmouths?” Asked George, “you Potters are really filled with surprises, aren’t you?”

“What do you mean, ‘how it is seen’?” Asked Hermione, shaking herself from her friend’s eyes. _ ‘They sure are pretty.’ _ She thought to herself distractedly.

“Parseltongue is seen as a Dark ability by most in Britain, because of people like Herpo the Foul and Voldemort, so most of us with the gift have to hide it from the rest of the world,” said James, “now, it’s getting late, so I would suggest for you all to go to bed now. Good night!” He told them with a smile, before the two Professors left the common room.

“I guess they are right,” said Angelina with a yawn.

“Yeah, good night guys! We will see you tomorrow!” Said the twins in their signature stereo, standing up from their seats and going towards their dorm.

“I better go after them, I don’t want to wake up with pink hair.” Said Lee, following the twins.

“We will see you in the morning.” Said Angelina, her and Alicia standing up and walking towards their rooms.

“Guess we all better go too, huh?” Asked Fay, rising from her seat, followed by the rest of the first years.

Harry noticed that he was the tallest of his year, or at least the year of his House, with Dean, the next tallest after him, reaching around his eyes.

“We will see each other tomorrow, right?” Asked Lavender, looking around at the rest.

“Sure!” Agreed Neville, the others nodding in agreement.

“Great!” Chirped the blonde, bouncing on the balls of her feet before walking towards the stairs, Fay, Sally-Anne and Parvati hot on her heels.

“I guess we will go up now.” Said Dean, Seamus nodding at his side before they, too, left towards their dorm.

“Neville and I will give you two some _ privacy. _” Said Susan, pushing Neville towards the stairs before going towards her dorm.

“Well,” Harry started awkwardly, “good night then?” He asked, a small grin on his face.

Hermione giggled at her new friend’s hesitancy, “good night Harry.” She said, hugging him and making him, and herself, blush brightly.

_ ‘This feels nice.’ _ They both thought, before letting go and going towards their dorms.

Once up, Harry opened the window beside his bed and in came his snowy owl.

“I hope none of you have a problem if Hedwig spends the nights here?” He asked the others.

“No problem with me, mate.” Said Seamus, Dean and Neville agreeing with him.

“Thanks guys.” Said Harry before changing into his PJs and getting into bed, “good night!”

“Good night!” Came the answer before they all pulled the curtains around their beds and quickly fell asleep.

And just like that, their first day at Hogwarts had ended, and they couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the year had prepared for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews! Also, if you spot any overlooked erros, don't hesitate to let me know! It's the only way I'll get better after all.
> 
> So, a lot more of mushy, fluffy stuff in this chapter than the last one, and a lot of blushing from our main pair too! Also, as you could probably tell from where I placed Ron, I don't like him much ^^'. And if you're reading HND, yes, those are the same Ignis twins as in that story, martial arts training and everything!
> 
> I've got nothing more to add, so I'll see you on my next chapter or story! Or the reviews for other stories, who knows?


	4. The Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Ignis here, finally back! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I've been going through quite the writer's block and this is the only chapter I have written for any story. As always, thanks to Puppy for betaing this chapter.
> 
> And a big thank you, too, to all of you subscribing, bookmarking and commenting, it means a lot!
> 
> Now...ON WITH THE STORY!!!

“Who’re you writing to, Harry?” Asked Hermione that afternoon while the first and third-year Gryffindors were sitting in the common room after their classes.

Today had been their first real day of school, yesterday didn’t count since the only thing they did was the Feast, and she had to admit that Harry’s family were great teachers. The ones they had met today taught the theory incredibly well, but quickly moved on to the practice. Something that Professor James had said stuck with her, _ “Doesn’t matter if you can say exactly how to turn a book into an umbrella. If you can’t actually do it and it starts to rain, you will end up soaked wet anyway!” _

“Uncle Sirius,” she heard her friend’s answer, bringing her back to the present, “I need some supplies for something I’m planning, Nott won’t know what hit him.” He told them, the last nothing more than a little mutter.

The raven-haired boy stood up and walked towards one of the windows, letter in hand. Opening it, in came his beautiful snowy owl, extending her leg so her human could tie the letter.

“To uncle Sirius, girl,” he told Hedwig, firmly tying the parchment to her leg, “wait for an answer before coming back, ok?” He said, scratching her chin, “now go!”

The snowy owl bobbed her head once and sped out the window. Once she couldn’t be seen anymore, Harry turned around and walked back towards the rest, sitting down again.

“What is it that you’re planning, Harrykins?” Asked Fred, a grin on his face.

“Oh, just a little project to bring Nott back down to Earth, anyone want to help?” Answered the young metamorphmagus, returning the grin.

“We’re in!” Said the twins in their typical stereo, “what do you want to do? Change his hair colour? Make his skin green? Vanish his hair?...” Added Fred.

“Make him sing instead of talking? Walk funny? Pee angry bees?” Continued George.

“Guys, wait a bit, let’s see if the others…” Started Harry, trailing off as he registered that last one, “wait, ‘pee angry bees’? Doesn’t matter, anyone else want to help?” He asked, looking around.

One by one, the rest of the group of friends answered in the affirmative, until only Hermione was left.

“Hermione?” Harry asked softly, coming closer to the bushy-haired girl, “will you help?”

“I don’t know.” She muttered, averting her eyes, her cheeks sporting a light dusting of pink.

Inside the girl’s mind, a heated debate was taking place.

_ ‘SAY YES! HE’S GIVING YOU AN OPENING TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME WITH HIM!’ _ Shouted her conscience.

_ ‘But it’s against the rules! What if we get in trouble?’ _Retorted her logical side.

_ ‘Screw the rules! His parents were pranksters in their school days, and now both are Professors!’ _ Her conscience argued, _ ‘Now go and accept! Do you want him for yourself or not?!’ _

“Look at it this way,” her friend’s voice brought her back to the real world, a knee-melting grin on his face, “to make this plan work, we will need to research quite a bit into the interactions between different potion ingredients, and how to brew pretty complex potions with them. Also, we will need to learn some Transfiguration and Charms, maybe even some simple Runes to make sure everything works as expected.” He told her.

She looked around her before giving her answer.

“Okay,” she sighed, a small smile on her face, her cheeks still flushed from Harry’s grin “I’m in.”

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

It was the next morning that Hedwig delivered a package for Harry during breakfast. After Potions, their last class of the day, Professor Petunia asked him to stay behind, her eyes widening a bit when she noticed the rest of the Gryffindor first years waiting for him.

“I saw the package you received this morning,” she started, pausing to let the other first years sweat, she knew that Harry knew that he wasn’t actually in trouble.

_ ‘It’s over, she caught us, Harry’s in trouble…’ _ Hermione kept repeating in her mind like a mantra, so it came as a surprise when she heard her professor’s next words.

“...did you make sure that it couldn’t be traced back to you?” Tuni asked, a hint of mischief coming into her voice.

“The package was just potion ingredients bought in the apothecary by uncle Sirius, don’t worry, you taught me better than that,” Harry answered with a smirk.

“Huh? Wait, we aren’t in trouble?” Asked Lavender, her eyes wide.

“Why would you? You haven’t done anything yet, and if you can’t be caught, or it can’t be proven that it was you, well, a prankster doesn’t mess with other pranksters.” The professor said, a mischievous glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

“Wait, what?” Hermione asked, dumbfounded.

Tuni chuckled a bit before curtseying, “Madame Sphinx of the Marauders, at your services.” She told them before straightening up again.

“So we aren’t in trouble?” Asked Seamus, he wanted to make sure of that.

“As I said, you haven’t done anything yet,” Petunia shrugged, “now, as a professor, I shouldn’t help you with a prank. _ But _, that doesn’t mean that if a group of students asked me about how some ingredients may react together, or what ingredients can give a certain result, I wouldn’t answer.” She told them with a wink.

With that, and after the kids had asked her a couple of questions, she let them go.

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

The group of friends met in the library after that, a pile of books on different topics in front of them.

The twins and Lee were scribbling down some rune combinations, discussing a bit, trying them and starting the process again while Angelina and Alicia did some Arithmantic calculations, checking the boys’ work from time to time and giving them some suggestions.

The first years, for their part, were checking over timed-activated transfiguration and charm spells, and the recipes for the potions they would need, asking the third years when they didn’t fully understand what the book meant.

Harry was sitting beside Hermione, a transfiguration book in his hands when he felt a little weight settle on his shoulder. Turning, he felt his cheeks heat up and a small smile stretch across his face.

Hermione was reading a Potions book, taking notes from time to time, and had subconsciously leant on his arm, her head coming to rest on top of his shoulder.

He slowly, shyly, wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, his blush intensifying and prompting one from the girl, who simply snuggled a bit further into his side.

“When do you think we will be ready?” Asked Neville, looking over his book at the two.

“The potions will take a couple of hours to make and about eight to let simmer after that. That’s not taking into account having the rune clusters ready, I would say we will be ready by next week.” Said Harry thoughtfully, his blush receding when his focus switched.

“I think sooner, Harrykins,” said George, lifting his head from the parchment where they were scribbling the runes, “Fred and I can make one of the potions in our dorm, and the runes are almost ready, we’re just working out a few kinks, so at most, this Friday.” He told the younger boy with a smirk.

“Oh, I’ll go in this Friday and get everything done, then.” Said Harry, blushing once again when Hermione snuggled her head in the crook of his neck.

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

That Friday afternoon, as they were sitting in the common room after dinner, Harry gave a nod to his friends and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders’ Map from his pockets, leaving the tower.

Pulling the Cloak on and activating the Map, he made his way towards the stairs that led to the Slytherin Dungeon.

Waiting just outside the doorway that led to the stairs were the two people that would help him get inside without problems.

As the son of the future Lord of one of the highest-ranking pureblood families, his family had been invited to multiple balls and parties over the years, parties where he had met some people that, while not as close as Susan and Neville, were still good friends. These two, for example, had taken quite a liking to his little sisters, forging a big sibling bond with them, and that made them alright in his book.

Because of that, he had sent a note with one of the school owls to one of them, asking for both of their help. This morning he had received an affirmative answer from them.

“Harry?” Asked the blonde on the left.

“You there?” Added the brunette on the right.

“Yes.” He whispered, brushing their arms with the Cloak.

Both girls nodded and started to lead him down the stairs.

“So, will you tell us why you need our help with getting inside the Dungeons?” Asked the brunette, turning towards where they thought Harry would be.

“Come on, Tracey, you and Daphne know well enough that I’m not one to leave something like what Nott said without punishment.” Answered the boy. Both girls could hear the vindictive smirk in his voice.

“I should have known this had something to do with a prank,” giggled Daphne, shaking her head, “could we know what you will do?”

“You’ll find out tomorrow morning, miss Greengrass.” Came Harry’s mock-formal answer.

Soon, they found themselves in front of a bare stretch of stone wall. Daphne simply leaned a bit forward and whispered a couple of words, prompting the wall to slide away, revealing a doorway into the Slytherin common room.

Once inside, Harry went to stand in a corner, waiting until he could be sure that Nott and his dorm mates were asleep before making his move.

He spent a couple of hours standing there before starting.

The boy walked towards the room where the Map told him the Slytherin first years, and more importantly, Theodore Nott, were.

“_ Homenum Statum Revelio. _” He whispered, aiming his wand towards the room’s door and sending a silent thanks to his auntie Amelia when the spell result came back.

_ ‘They are all asleep, thank Hekate.’ _He thought to himself, before silently opening the door and making his way inside.

The first thing he noticed was that, contrary to his own dorm, down here they had each a personal room inside a bigger one.

_ ‘This will make my job much easier.’ _ He chuckled, making his way inside the room labelled _ Nott _.

First, he went towards the boy’s closet and quickly stitched the runes, making sure not to commit any errors, before casting a timed compulsion spell on them so he would wear them the next morning. Then, he did the same with a pair of shoes, just instead of the runes, he cast a timed transfiguration spell on them.

Once that was done, he went towards the bathroom and emptied the shampoo bottle, replacing the contents with one of the potions, before doing the same with the body soap.

With everything done, he silently made his way out the Slytherin Dungeon and up towards his own dorm.

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

The next morning, the group of friends were sitting having breakfast, with Harry sitting so he had a clear view of the Slytherin table. That had the downside that he had to witness Ron Weasley’s table manners, but it was a small price to pay for seeing their vict- err, I mean, _ target _.

Soon, he noticed the fruit of their efforts, so he covertly nudged Hermione with his elbow and caught the Slytherin girls’ eye, giving them, and the rest of the group in front of himself, an almost imperceptible nod.

First, Nott’s hair turned a bright yellow while his skin took a neon green colouration. Then his robes started to cycle through every colour imaginable and his shoes became fish. In short, he looked a _ mess _.

Soon, the snickering started from around Nott, it quickly spread over the Great Hall and evolved into chuckling, then full-blown laughter echoed throughout the hall. The first years had some idea as to why this had happened to Nott, and most decided that it wouldn’t be in their best interest to mess with one Harry Potter in the future.

Professor Flitwick was pretty sure of what had happened too, but he also knew that Harry would have covered his tracks extremely well, so the chances of him being punished were slim to none.

“POTTER!” Came the shout from the Slytherin table, “how dare you do this to me, you dirty half-blood?!”

The laughter ceased at once, the insulting interruption being heard by all in the hall.

“Those are some pretty heavy accusations you’re throwing around, Nott,” Harry said, his voice an icy whisper, “I hope you do have proof? Because that was a pretty strong insult you just used against me.”

“I agree with Mister Potter on that, Mister Nott,” said Minerva from the head table, “and no matter if you do or not, that will be 25 points from Slytherin for the blood-insult against Mister Potter.”

“Just check his wand!” Nott snarled, pointing at the taller, leaner boy.

“Mister Potter?” Asked Minerva, looking at Harry.

“No problem, headmistress.” He answered, walking towards the head table and unpocketing his wand, presenting it to the teachers.

“_ Priori Incantatem. _” Flitwick said, pointing his wand at the boy’s, nodding when the spell was done. “I only see some levitation charms and a couple of simple transfigurations, I guess that’s what your classes have been about?” He asked, looking at James and Lily.

“Yes, professor,” nodded Harry, “I have been practising them with the help of some of the older students.” He told them.

“Very well,” nodded Flitwick, handing the boy his wand back, “now, let’s see what we can do about Mister Nott’s erm, _ condition. _” He said, walking towards the green boy.

“_ Finite.” _ He said, pointing his wand at Nott, but he didn’t expect the effect the spell had.

Instead of turning Nott’s clothes back to their normal black, the hidden runes inside the robes did their second job, enlarging them and accelerating the colour cycling. And when it came to his skin, it turned bright red while his hair took his skin’s prior green colour. The fish on his feet were the only things that turned back to normal.

This was enough for the laughter to resume, and for Flitwick to walk away from the boy. He didn’t know what Harry had done, but it definitely wasn’t charms work.

“The hair and skin look like potions,” whispered James to the rest of the older Marauders at the head table, “Sphinx?”

“They are,” confirmed Petunia, “he asked Padfoot to buy the ingredients at the apothecary, and most of them were common for a first-year.”

“I suspected as much, what about the clothes?” Asked Bella.

“I guess compulsion charms so he would wear them, and runes in the robes so a _ finite _ wouldn’t have the normal effect. But how did he get into the Dungeons?” Wondered Narcissa from her seat beside Septima Vector.

“Greengrass and Davis,” said Lily, “they are friends with Harry, remember? I wouldn’t be surprised if either they let him in, or he told them what to do.” She told them, looking at the two laughing girls with a small smile, they reminded her a lot of Tuni and Bella back in the day.

“No matter how it was achieved, it was a very well done prank, don’t you think so?” Said Remus, coming to stand behind his wife from his seat beside Hagrid and Kettleburn, giving Cissy a kiss on top of her head.

The whole group of Marauders nodded, James making a mental note to send Sirius, Amelia and Regulus a copy of the memory to watch. He may even ask Harry for a memory of how he did it over the Christmas break.

Hermione was leaning against Harry, her head resting on his shoulder and tears streaming down her face, her sides hurt from laughing so much. She knew what they had done was against the rules, but seeing the fruit of their work, and knowing just how the blood purists thought of her and Harry, it was hard to care much about it.

Harry was looking down at the girl at his side, a small smile on his face, before leaning down close to her head. “Told you it would be fun.” He whispered in her ear, eliciting a small shiver from the still laughing girl.

“And you were right Harry, thank you.” She answered between giggles, calming herself enough to give the boy a kiss on the cheek, eliciting a blush from him.

The first prank of the year, if you don’t count the Hat letting a sword fall on Harry’s head as a prank, had been made and the seeds of friendship between the Gryffindor first years had taken root.

  
_ ‘Yes,’ _ thought Harry looking at his laughing friends, his blush still coming full force, _ ‘this year is definitely going to be awesome.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in the comments! Also, if you spot any mistakes, don't worry about letting me know! It's the only way I'll know where to improve after all!
> 
> Now, before completely closing this chapter I want to ask you guys and gals reading this, what do you want to come next? Let me explain.
> 
> As the ones reading this story the longest know, I started this as a one-shot, and as such, I don't really have a plot pre-planned for this, and really, we all have read first-year fics and we all know how they go most of the time, so I want to know what are you interested in reading, more so than me just going with all the clichés. Let me know that in the comments too.
> 
> Also, for those of you reading Heroes Never Die, I'm sorry to say that I literally don't know what to write for it, I'm still stuck at 420 words for the Christmas chapter and have no idea how to continue it, but I will someday come back to it, so please be patient!
> 
> Well, that's all from me, so I'll see you in my next chapter or story!

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it, good? Bad? Just tell me down in the comments! See ya in my next fic, or maybe in the comments for other stories, who knows?


End file.
